One Ring To Rule Them All
by Neon Star
Summary: Sauron is overthrown by Frodo, and he takes his place. The remaining seven of the fellowship are his prisoners. May become PG-13 in later chapters.
1. Darkness

Another one from me! Yes, I do not own anything but the idea, and seemingly Frodo's bad attitude and madness. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. I hope you like it! Please r/r!  
  
One Ring to Rule Them All  
  
The dark lord sat upon his throne, his fingers playing with the gold ring that hung on a chain around his neck. His dark blue eyes held a mixture of emotions, guilt, sadness, anger, and a bit of madness. He was cloaked in black, except for his feet, which were hidden under his robes. His youthful face was blank of expression, for his eyes told all.  
  
A figure was dragged into the chamber and thrown at his feet.  
  
"I told you to be careful with him," the dark lord growled.  
  
The orcs cringed and back away. The figure raised his head. He was slightly beaten and bruised but not truly harmed. His eyes widened as he took in the form of the dark lord. Disbelief and fear, then hope and happiness filled his eyes.  
  
"Frodo?" he breathed.  
  
"Yes, Sam, it is I," the dark lord said and stood.  
  
He stepped down from the throne and reached to help Sam up. Sam gripped his offered hand and stood shakily.  
  
"How? We thought you were dead when Gollum fell with you into the pit of fire," Sam said, still shocked.  
  
"Gollum fell to his death. But I found a way to save myself. I defeated the dark lord. I am sorry I deceived you all, but it was necessary. But I brought you here for a reason," Frodo said.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"I need you to help me bring Middle Earth to order," Frodo said, putting a hand upon Sam's shoulder and looking him in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean by order," Sam asked, fear starting to build inside him.  
  
"I mean to bring Middle Earth and its people under my rule, to stop the chaos that is our world. Will you help me?" Frodo asked. 


	2. The dark lord's madness

Wow! I love the reviews! So I am giving you a new piece early. Legolas is in the next part, I promise!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sam looked at Frodo in surprise, his mind working to fit it together. Frodo wanted rule Middle Earth?! But Frodo had never wanted power before!  
  
Sam backed away, fear starting to pound within him.  
  
"Why? You have never wanted to rule before," he spoke his thoughts out loud.  
  
"I was foolish then. I did not see what is happening to our world. The wars, blood, the fire. Our world is dying and fading away, Sam, and I have seen that. I have also found a way to stop it. Do you want our world to die?" Frodo asked, the madness in his eyes starting to show more.  
  
"No, but how can you stop it?" Sam asked.  
  
"By using the power of the ring to bring the people and bind them together. That will stop the wars and blood shed. I can keep the elves from leaving their home. They do not care to try to keep our world alive any longer and so they leave us to die in it. I will not allow that! Without their magic and the death that is spreading, our world will die and be replaced by another, like if ours never was!" Frodo exclaimed, anger rising within him.  
  
He started to pace in front of Sam, becoming a dark brooding figure in Sam's eyes.  
  
"Maybe it is meant to be," Sam said softly.  
  
Frodo stopped and turned his smoldering gaze on him. Sam backed away, his fear becoming terror. He thought he would never feel true terror of Frodo, but now he did, and it shocked him to his core.  
  
"Meant to be? " Frodo growled as he approached him.  
  
"Y..ye…yes," Sam stuttered out.  
  
"How dare you say that! Do you not care! This would mean that the Shire and everyone in it would fade and die! This would mean that the entire people of Middle Earth would fade away and it will seem like we have never been! How can you say that, Sam!" Frodo roared.  
  
"I do care; I love our world as much as you do. But do we have the right to stop what is to come?" Sam said, gathering courage in the face of his friend's anger and madness.  
  
Frodo stood in front of him, his fist raised to strike him. But Sam did not move away, and took the blow. It hit hard upon his check and sent him sprawling to the floor. He pulled himself to his knees, one hand upon his check, which was red from Frodo's hit. Blood trickled from his lip. He had not thought that Frodo would ever strike him. But this was not the Frodo that he had once known.  
  
"Take him to his cell," Frodo snapped, as he turned and stroll back to his throne.  
  
The orcs came and dragged Sam away. Sam turned his head to watch in despair as Frodo sat up the throne and again became the dark lord.  
  
"Bring me the elf," the dark lord ordered after the doors shut behind Sam.  
  
He knew how to reach the heart of Legolas, and he would bring him over to his side. 


	3. Legolas enters

Here goes Legolas, goodness help him. Question to everyone who reads this. Do you want Legolas to go over to Frodo's side, or stay as he is?  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if I have any mistakes in this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The doors opened once more and the orcs came in, dragging one bound figure. The figure kept his head bowed, his long hair fell like a veil at the side of his face. His hair was matted with blood, and just this site made the dark lord frown with anger. They approached his throne and made Legolas kneel, though the elf struggled weakly in their grasp.  
  
"What did I tell you about being careful with the prisoners!" the dark lord roared at the orcs.  
  
The orcs cringed at his dark gaze, and Legolas raised his head at the familiar voice.  
  
"Leave us, now!" the dark lord ordered.  
  
The orcs released Legolas and bowed before hurrying out the door. The doors slammed shut behind them with a loud hollow sound, and then they were alone.  
  
The dark lord sighed and stepped from his throne, seeming to become less intimidating when he stepped down to stand before Legolas, who was still upon his knees. Now Frodo had a good look at his friend. Legolas had suffered more at the hands of the orcs then Sam had. His lip was cut; a fine blood red wound was upon his neck, while still another adorned his right check. His eyes, which had been dulled with pain, sharpened in surprise.  
  
"Frodo?" Legolas asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes, its me," Frodo said, giving him a small smile, but it did not reach his eyes.  
  
He helped him to his feet by letting him lean a hand on his shoulder. Legolas regained his feet quickly, but he was still weak and shaky. The orcs were especially hard upon him when they captured him, for what he was, for what he always would be.  
  
"It seems they were more rough with you then I was told. I hope for their sakes that they did not hurt the others like they hurt you," Frodo said.  
  
"How? What has happened?" Legolas asked, still shocked.  
  
Deep inside he sensed Frodo's change. He sensed the lust for power, the anger, the guilt, but under it all, a maddening sense to save his world.  
  
Frodo knew what he had sensed, and he would not play games with the elf. He looked squarely at the other.  
  
"I may as well tell you the whole truth, or part of it for now anyways. When the Fellowship separated, Sam and I traveled to Mordor alone. We met up with Gollum and he led us to Mount Doom, or at least partially. We did arrive there, but Gollum betrayed us. In his madness to get the Ring, he sent himself and I over into Doom's fire pits. Poor Sam thought that I had perished, but it was just the opposite. I cannot tell you how I survived, at least not for the moment. But after that, I came before Saruman and Suaron. Suaron thought to bend me to his will, but I repelled and destroyed his will in the same blow. Saruman fell to my blade, and the Nazgul were at my bidding. I then found out by chance that you and the others were imprisoned here. But not before I found a most disturbing thing. It deals with the future of Middle Earth, Legolas, do you know anything of it?" Frodo asked.  
  
Legolas looked down at him. Yes, he had sensed an ending to his world, and he, as most of his people, sorrowed that it was approaching quickly. That was why so many were leaving this world. But he would not tell Frodo that, because he felt that if he did, it would drive the madness in his friend to the front and turn him further against him.  
  
"Never mind, I shall show you what is in store for Middle Earth if we let this continue. Come," Frodo said and walked over to a small stand in the middle of the throne room.  
  
He climbed the small steps beside it and uncovered the object that was held within it. The sphere was revealed, as black as night, and from what could be sensed of it, a true holder of evil.  
  
Legolas approached slowly from behind Frodo, his eyes widening slightly at the pure evil he sensed in it.  
  
"This shall show you everything you wish. All you have to do is touch it and make your will known. Come and see what is to become of our world," Frodo beckoned.  
  
Legolas looked silently at him, unsure of what to do. It was obvious that the sphere was evil and that Frodo was mad. But something urged him to move forward and see what had truly turned his friend mad, as it couldn't have been just the Ring.  
  
He stepped forward and slowly placed a hand upon the surface of the sphere. Suddenly his senses were surrounded by feelings and emotions as his eyes saw what was to become of his world.  
  
TBC 


	4. Legolas's visions

I am not sure of the scene, since I have writer's block. So please be easy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before him there was a violent battle, behind him was a wall of fire, on both sides of him there seemed to run rivers of blood. His sharp eyes picked out who was fighting who and his blood ran cold. His own people were fighting against Men, the men of Gondor. Many lay dead, both men and elves and it sickened him. Suddenly he found two familiar faces battling within the midst of this chaos.  
  
"Father? Aragorn?" he whispered as he watched as they fought each other.  
  
He could sense the hate in them both for the other, and it felt like a dagger within him. Stepping forward, he tried to reach them. The war went on around him, but he could not touch it, nor help in any way.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn produced a second blade from his cloak. With a force and speed taught to him by Elrond, he stabbed it into Thrainduil's chest. The Elf King gasped sharply and pulled away.  
  
"NOOOooo!" Legolas screamed, agony pulling at his heart.  
  
*It isn't true. This is only an illusion to drive me mad,* he thought to himself.  
  
No one heard his call though. Thrainduil fell, and looked up as Aragorn sneered down at him.  
  
"So much for the high elves. Say hello to your son, Thrainduil," Aragorn growled then slashed through the Elf's neck.  
  
The scene faded away and another took its place. Lothlorien was ablaze before him, and death filled the place. But not the death of elves, but of men and dwarfs, and other creatures was what he sensed. The elves had left this place long ago. It cut him again to feel and see this before him. It made him ill to think that this might happen, but he shoved it from his mind. If it was to be, let it be.  
  
It faded into shadow.  
  
"You always were weak, Legolas," a voice whispered in his mind.  
  
"How am I weak?" he asked.  
  
"You will not save your world, the world that you were born and raised in. The world that at one time you would have shed your blood for," the voice said.  
  
"I would still gladly protect my world. But even I cannot save it from its fate," Legolas said calmly.  
  
"Then why do you want to abandon it?" the voice asked.  
  
"I am not abandoning it," Legolas said.  
"The sea grows on your mind as the days pass. Do not deny that!" the voice snapped.  
  
"I do not," Legolas said.  
  
"Weak, foolish elf. You say you are of the light, you say you would protect, but you cower in the corner and let others handle it. You have let your friend fall before it, but he is strong enough. Do you have no heart, elf? I can see within you and all you are is lies and darkness. Turn and face me, for I shall show you what is what you really are!" the voice ordered.  
Legolas tried to resist, but found that he must face this creature. He turned and with something beyond all evil. He cried out in fear as his mind shattered underneath the knowledge of what was before him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Legolas's hand fell away from the sphere and he fell to his knees, where he curled up. He whimpered and shuddered from where he lay. Frodo looked down at him, guilt in his eyes, though his face was cold and impassive.  
  
"You had to see it, Legolas," Frodo said softly, "I will let you think of your answer."  
  
Two orcs came in.  
  
"Take him back to his cell. If you dare hurt him more, I shall personally take your heads," Frodo growled.  
  
The orcs nodded and lifted Legolas by his arms. They then hauled the shocked elf away. 


	5. The Tempting of Aragorn

Sorry it took me so long! Here it is! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!  
I was asked a while ago about what has happened to Gandalf. You shall find out soon enough and there is seven, not counting Frodo and Boromir since he is dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Flash of fire, screams of the dying, blood, and more blood upon the ground. The smell of burning flesh and wood. The taste of death. Friends, enemies, all lost within the devouring flames. All lost...  
  
The dark lord snapped out of his visions at the sound of the door opening. The orcs came forth once more, a tall man struggling to walk in between them. They approached his throne and forced the man kneel before him.   
  
"Do not make the future king of Gondor and Men bow before me," the dark lord ordered.  
  
The orcs hauled the man to his feet and let him go. He stood before the dark lord, beaten but not defeated.  
  
"Frodo?" Aragorn asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes. I am glad to see they have not hurt you more, Aragorn," Frodo said stepping down until he was on a step near eye level with Aragorn.  
  
"How are you here? What has happened to Sauron?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I killed him and Saruman. I now have control of all within Mordor," Frodo said.  
  
"What about the others, are they all right?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"They are well at the moment. You shall see them presently. But for now old friend, I need to speak with you of a matter of great importance," Frodo said.  
  
"You have changed," Aragorn remarked.  
  
He was not as sensitive as elves, but living among them had sharpened the senses he did have. He could feel something horrible was wrong, and it chilled his blood.  
  
"So I have, for the better. Now, my friend, down to business. I need your help," Frodo started.  
  
"For what?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"To save our home. To save Middle Earth. To bring peace to all the realms," Frodo said.  
  
"And how do you propose to do that?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Frodo knew he could not use the same tactic against Aragorn that he had used with Legolas. Legolas was of a race that depended upon emotions, which is why an elf could die from grief. But Aragorn was a man of logic, with knowledge of magic, but his ways were of logic. Frodo was going to have to persuade him with words, not emotion or images.  
  
"I plan to use the Ring to restore order," Frodo said vaguely.  
  
"Like Sauron did? By blood shed and war?" Aragorn said calmly, "Then what makes you any better then Sauron himself?"  
  
"I would not suppress the people, only make them see that by coming under one rule, our world would survive. It would end bloodshed and war, not make more of it," Frodo countered.  
  
"And under whose rule? Your own?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Unless you would take my place," Frodo suggested lightly, his hand toying ever so slightly with the chain on which the ring hung.  
  
Aragorn looked at him silently, his mind debating the fact. He of course knew what Frodo spoke of, for Elrond had spoken of it. To bring Middle Earth under one rule may be the only way to save it, but it would destroy the peoples' wills, for no change would come. With out change, there was no life. And yet, Frodo was offering him the power to rule, he could let there be change, but not too much. But that wasn't right either, the people should decided how they wish to change, not let someone else make that decision. And would Frodo really give up such power. Not in this state he wouldn't.  
  
"No, it is not my place to rule those that should be free," Aragorn answered at last.  
  
:"Then whose place is it? For you are the only one equal enough at one point to accept the ring, Isildur's heir," Frodo said.  
  
"It is not mine nor yours, dear friend," Aragorn said.  
  
Frodo was quickly growing tired of this. He decided to finally lay the last card against Aragorn and see if he could bring doubt to the man's heart.  
  
"This is your chance to finally take what is rightfully yours. This is also the chance to finally be bonded to her who has been above you for so long. You can now be more than worthy of her for you would now be above her," Frodo said.  
  
Aragorn backed away a bit, but only a step. How could Frodo have known of that? He had never spoken of to anyone other than Legolas and Gandalf. His heart hurt at the thought of his long desired love. The position was beginning to become tempting, and for a moment, he felt weakness in the face of it. But one look into those crazed blue eyes pulled him from it. Arwen loved him, no matter what position he held. Only Elrond's price held her from him, and if he accepted, he would lose her no matter what.  
  
"No, I rather earn my way to my birthright, then have it handed to me," Aragorn said.  
  
Cold anger rose in Frodo, "I shall give you more time to consider, Aragorn. Use it well, for things are soon to change."  
  
The orcs then seized Aragorn by his arms and led him away. 


	6. Discussion of the dishearted

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long! I would have had this up sooner, but I got banned.   
  
Concerning actor fics, including my own which were deleted or changed, such as "In All Times, Friends Stay the Same. Either email me or go to this link.  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LOTR_Actor_Fics/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Who should we bring now, Master?" the orc hissed.  
  
"Do not bring any of them. The Dwarf would not fall if a mere man would not. Besides, he is the Elf's friend, they may be different, but the same type of spirit drives them both. Put all of them together, but leave the wizard alone. I shall speak with him last, after the others have had time to converse and fear," the dark lord said.  
  
The orc bowed and was off.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gimli was dragged into the room and the door slammed behind him as he looked at his fellow companions. Legolas was curled up in the corner, murmuring and rocking slightly. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were together, but Sam seemed to be isolating himself from them, and there was a gash on his lip. Aragorn was sitting away from them all in another corner, a dark look upon his face.  
  
"What has happened to make such as you cower in the corners? We should be talking of escape, or what has happened," Gimli exclaimed.  
  
Legolas stopped his rocking, and looked up with a broken, sad gaze, "There is no escape from this darkness. It has taken one dear too us, and tis, it may conquer us as well. It is just biding its time," he said softly.  
  
"What foolish talk is this? Elf, you know better then that! Sauron has been defeated once, he can be defeated again, even if the Ring bearer is dead," Gimli said, and a strike of pain came to his heart at the thought, even he had grown fond of the young hobbit.  
  
"It is not Sauron that sits upon that throne in darkness. But Frodo himself! He has fallen to darkness and madness has taken his mind. Oh, my poor Master, my dearest of friends!" Sam wept.  
  
"What news is this?!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
"Frodo destroyed both Sauron and Saruman, and took their power for himself. He is playing with us, trying to make us join him. He is in control of all in this dark realm," Legolas whispered.  
  
"Nay, not of everything. He needs us for some reason," Aragorn finally spoke up, "I feel he has offered us three, for we are the only ones that seem to know, something. Samwise, what has he offered you?"   
  
"Nothing, except to help him save our world, Mister Aragorn," Sam said.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked.  
  
The Elf looked at him, sorrow playing across his features, "He showed me what will become of our world. He showed me many things.... I saw you kill my Father...and I saw what I truly was...." Legolas trailed off and continued his rocking and murmuring.  
  
Aragorn looked worriedly at him, but spoke, "He offered me the right of my birth, and he offered me his place in ruling. To save our world, he had said."  
  
"Then it seems that Frodo has seen something in the future that has frightened him into madness, from what you have said, " Merry spoke up.  
  
"Yes, it is a terrible future, a future of blood and death. But I do not think it would be that way if we do not fall to him," Legolas said softly.  
  
"We cannot fall to darkness, but what can we do for it? He will keep trying until we either go mad or break under his will," Aragorn said.  
  
"Then we have only one choice if it comes to it," Legolas said, finally uncurling and looking at them all. His stare unnerved them, even Aragorn and Gimli, though Aragorn had been raised among such as he, and Gimli had become close to the Elf.  
  
One word escaped the cold lips of Legolas, that one word that was almost unknown to Elves except when speaking of mortals and Man, "Death." 


	7. Tempting of the Cousins, the Beginning o...

The doors opened and the orcs came forward, a small figure being marched between them.  
  
The small figure gasped as he beheld the Dark Lord.  
  
"So it is true," the figure whispered.  
  
"So it is, Merry. I suppose they told you what to expect. Do I look as mad as they say?" Frodo said lightly, walking down from the high throne to stand in front of him.  
  
The orcs stepped back in the shadows and they seemed alone. Merry examined his cousin, looking for what Sam, Legolas, and Aragorn described of him. Frodo looked the same, a little paler and thinner perhaps, but otherwise he looked as he had always looked. But there was something dark, menacing, and painful in his eyes, and his sense.  
  
Merry had been with Frodo for longer then any of them, except Bilbo. Frodo caring for him had been among his first memories, and they had been close until he had gone to Bag End. But Merry had never forgotten how to figure out what his cousin and dear friend thought and felt.  
  
"You once told me that madness is not always reflected upon the outside," Merry said.  
  
"I knew you were just playing the fool. You are much smarter then you act, we both know that," Frodo commented.  
  
"I learned from the best," Merry said.  
  
"So you did," Frodo said.  
  
"Why did you call me?" Merry asked.  
  
"Ahh, always strait to the heart of the matter. Good," Frodo said, then turned slightly from him.  
  
"I wasn't joking when I said you were smart, Merry. We both know how clever you are, how easily you figure things out. You will make a great Thain one day, but wouldn't you want something bigger then at?," Frodo then turned to him, a strange look within his eyes, "I know you want power, Merry, I've seen it in your eyes."  
  
Merry faced him down with everything within him, resisting him with the very will that made him a Brandybuck. The words hit a cord in Merry, and he knew Frodo had seen what was within him, the very desire that he loathed and locked within himself. Now it beat inside him, as if spurned to full power by Frodo's words. But he resisted, because he knew that this was not his cousin that tempted him. Frodo hated the want for power. He had seen it more then enough times in the Sackville-Bagginses, and then later in other beings. Frodo hated it, loathed it, and swore that it spurned evil in its wake. This wasn't his cousin, this was not Frodo, this was the Ring, and it was that thing that Merry denied to give his soul to.  
  
"Why do you do this? Who are you?" Merry whispered in defiance, breaking the rapture that was held between them.  
  
"You know who I am, Merry, and you know why I have done this. Why else would I give into the Ring, except to save our world? Don't tell me you have been so blind to what is happening," Frodo said, and suddenly Merry saw desperation fill his cousin's willful eyes.  
  
"Perhaps I am. Tell me what is happening," Merry said.  
  
"Our world, Merry, our world is dying," Frodo whispered, then his eyes hardened slightly, "We cannot allow it to happen. You'll help me, will you not?"   
  
Merry turned his eyes down, then back up as new courage flooded him as well as pity, Frodo had admitted, and now he suffered for it. Merry could not allow himself to be taken and even if their world died, was it really their place to make it stay the way it was?  
  
"All things change, all things die, even the Elves. We have no right to keep things the way they are. Aragorn, Legolas, Sam, they told us what you said, and what Legolas saw. Yes, our kind will die, yes, it will change. But we have to accept that. You always hated to be trapped by how our kind does things. You always hated that our kind wouldn't change, yet now you speak of keeping things the same. Wouldn't that just be another death? It was kill you, yet now you wish to kill everything with what you plan," Merry said softly, but unwaveringly.  
  
"I do not wish to kill anything, only preserve it. I seem to have chosen the wrong one," Frodo's eyes turned cold, cruel, "But no matter. There is our youngest. Perhaps he will listen to reason, he has always been more opened to the world then you."  
  
Merry turned, and horror gripped him. Pippin stood at the doors, two orcs stood next to him, holding him there.   
  
"No," Merry whispered, looking desperately between his two cousins.  
  
Frodo merely smiled coldly and nodded, "Take him away, and bring the other before me."  
  
"Wait!" Merry shouted.  
  
Frodo held up his hand, "Reconsidering?"  
  
"No, I only now have an answer to your question. In the beginning of this you asked me if you looked monstrous. I say now, no, you only look like a soul lost in the dark," Merry said.  
  
Rage ignited like flames in Frodo's eyes, and he nodded for the orcs to carry Merry away. As they passed the guards that held Pippin, Merry struggled briefly to tell his dear younger cousin one thing, "Don't give into him, Pip, whatever you do, don't give into him." Then he was gone, and Pippin was pulled forward to face Frodo.  
  
Pippin looked to his oldest cousin, and for the first time in his short life, he felt fear of him. It was not what the others had said, or even Merry's warning. No, it was Frodo himself who inspired fear into Pippin.   
  
He saw something in Frodo that none could see, not even Merry or Sam, though Sam glimpsed it from time to time. Pippin was young, merely a teen to his kind, though the quest had aged him. But he still retained some innocence, and could see the darkness that larked within his cousin's eyes, where only light had once been.  
  
"So what they say is true. You have fallen, and my cousin is dead," Pippin said softly.  
  
That struck a blow to what was still Frodo, and it was as if Pippin had cut his heart out. But the madness within Frodo would not let him respond, but knew it could not triphant over the young hobbit. Without a word, he waved to the orcs to take Pippin away, and returned to his throne.  
  
"Bring me the old wizard. Its time to bring this plan into action. I shall wait no longer," the Dark Lord said as the doors closed behind Pippin.  
  
The orcs nodded, and quickly went to bring Gandalf before the Dark Lord.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The orcs dragged the old wizard before him. Unlike the others, they did not release him, because they knew just how dangerous he was.  
  
"Greetings, Gandalf, I trust that you know why you are here," the Dark Lord said.  
  
"I do, Frodo son of Drogo, and I tell you now I will not fall to your madness. And that my heart grieves for what has happened to you," Gandalf said, standing tall against the darkness that surrounded Frodo.  
  
"It is of no matter. I am tired of trying to persuade them to my side, it is time to use force. You know what I speak of, Gandalf," the Dark Lord said, and smiled slightly as he fingered the Ring.  
  
"You would not dare to use such a method. We will fight you," Gandalf said, horror coloring his words at what Frodo proposed.  
  
"I do dare, and I look forward to breaking the wills of the Ring Bearers. The long hidden shall now be reveled, and though you may fight me, they cannot. Their rings hold their wills and souls, though the Bearers do not fully realize how tight a hold it is. You shall see soon enough, Maia, and your beloved Elf ruled lands shall come to ruin in the fall of their lords. Watch as I call for them, and know that not even you can stand before my will for long," the Dark Lord said sharply and stood.  
  
Unclasping the chain from his neck, the Dark Lord slipped the Ring from it, and let the chain drop to the ground. Looking once more the Gandalf, he slipped the Ring upon his finger…  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Glorfindel felt something pull painfully inside him, and stopped reading. Looking up sharply, he could tell something wrong. Glancing at the dark haired Elf near him, he noticed that Elrond stood ridged, his gray eyes staring at his hand, upon which Vilya shone in full dark glory. Sensing what had happened, Glorfindel stood, fear twisting inside him like a knife in his chest. He approached his lord slowly, watching him warily.  
  
"Elrond?" he called softly, but his friend did not acknowledge him, but Vilya grew brighter.  
  
"He calls," Elrond said softly, his eyes never leaving Vilya.  
  
"Who calls?" Glorfindel asked, already knowing who it was, but needing to make complete sure.  
  
"The Lord of the Rings," Elrond said, and his voice struck Glorfindel's soul cold by how emotionless it was.  
  
"Then we have lost," Glorfindel whispered, his hand straying to his belt.  
  
He pulled the dagger from its place at his side, and held it over Elrond's back. Holding back the tears that threatened to pour from his eyes, he knew he had to do this, for he was honor bound to do it.  
  
*Make it quick,* he thought silently to himself, and then struck.  
  
To find his arm held back by a gripe that seemed not of flesh but metal. Looking into the dead eyes of his lord, Glorfindel knew he did not have the will to over come the possessed Elf.  
  
"He calls," Elrond said again, and with a flick of his arm, threw Glorfindel aside.  
  
Glorfindel struck a large bookcase with splintering, and fell to the floor. Before he could react, the huge bookcase slammed on top of him. His last image before darkness took him was Elrond walking out the door.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Celeborn felt a pain within his heart as he was walking toward his wife's glade. For a moment, he stopped cold, for the feeling felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. Fearing for his wife, he hurried on, and came to her glade, only to find his worst fears had taken form.  
  
She stood, rigid and dark, Nenya upon her up held hand glowing like a dark star. He did not have to ask what had come to past, but knew, and grief over took him as his hand went to his belt and drew forth his dagger. Walking towards his wife, tears spilled from his eyes, as he knew what he had to do. He knew his wife would rather be dead then to serve Sauron. He knew he would die with her as well, for he could not bear to be without her. Slipping behind her, he raised the dagger, and prepared to plunge it into her. But before he could finish his task, her hand shot forth, and gripped his wrist.  
  
"He calls, Celeborn, he calls and I must go," she whispered, her voice strained, then her eyes went dead, and she hurled him down.  
  
He did not have time to react before his head hit upon a stone and darkness consumed him. The sound of bone snapping echoed in the glade, then silence. Galadriel turned; a single tear forced its way out of her eye, and trailed down to drop into the puddle of blood that was forming near Celeborn's head. She then walked out of the glade, and the forest darkened.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gandalf fell to his knees as he felt the call, and the responding calls of the Elven rings. He knew that the end of Middle Earth had come. 


End file.
